Mobster
by shadowfangirl
Summary: R&R I remember the day I broke the strongest bond I ever made, gave away all my family secrets, and turned into what the guys in the family calls a ‘rat’. Mobsters don’t like traitors, but it was the biggest and most important decision I ever made.


I remember the day I broke the strongest bond I ever made, gave away all my family secrets, and turned into what the guys in the family calls a 'rat'. Mobsters don't like traitors, but it was the biggest and most important decision I ever made. I remember like it was yesterday, I walked into the coffee shop I normally walk into everyday. Starting my day off with a vanilla latte and a half grain muffin, and then making my way over to the downtown hideout, where I'd meet up with Sakura and we'd head out to the first location of that day, rough some kids up who had done some business with our boss and failed to pay up, was a normal occurrence in my life. Now that my life was roughing it up with the big boys, doing drug deals, killing people who the boss no longer felt the need to keep within the family, or keeping the family safe from our enemies.

I had paid for my coffee, and muffin, turned around and that's when I noticed one of the feds walk in through the door of the shop. She was tall, beautiful, and something about her made my legs weak. She wore shades that covered her eyes, which I could only assume was as beautiful as that sleek body of hers. She had long dark hair that flowed down her back, and pearl white skin. She reminded me of someone. She looked around the room and slowly reached up and took of her shades. That's when she looked right at me, I didn't know what to do, and I just stared back. I didn't even care that her men were swarming me from behind and the sides, I didn't have the need to run. It was time to give my self up. And to this day I still remember her eyes, dark and piercing, like a lioness that's just caught her prey and was ready to tear it to pieces. She smiled at me, as her men grabbed me from behind and cuffed my hands behind my back. I didn't struggle; I just let it happen and smiled silently to myself.

I was seated in the back of a SUV with tinted windows so I couldn't see where we were going. Two men sat beside me, both at least six feet tall. And I assumed they were packing and probably worked out more then they slept. I agreed with myself that they were too big to piss off; in less I wanted to leave the car with a broken body. One wore the normal uniform and had dark hair and a dark small beard that went from one side burn to the other. The other had the same uniform and a weird bowl cut, he looked like a loser, someone you'd pick on in high school. I figured he probably decided to be a 'fed' in order to beat up on guys like me, the type of guy that gave him wedgies and sworlies when he was younger. The woman from before sat in the seat in front of me and beside her, driving the car, was a young boy about my age with a similar bowl cut as the other. I could just imagine putting the kid in a headlock. The three men all wore the same black top and bottoms with boots and equipment: such as a handgun and a stunner. The boy in the front seat stopped at a red light and glanced up into the rearview mirror. Our eyes met, and I decided to play with his head. He looked like a newbie and that he could be easily startled. I winked at him. His eyes widened, and I smirked as he quickly looked back towards the road and put his foot on the gas. He launched it forward as the light turned green, and the smoking hot woman sitting beside him looked at him as if she were annoyed. She glanced up in the review mirror, and like the dork driving the car, our eyes met, I blowed her a kiss just for fun, and she glared at me. I chuckled to myself, this was too much fun. After what seemed like hours, we finally came to a building and they roughly took me out of the car. The one guy who sat to the left of me with the beard seemed a little sadistic. He gave me a hit to the gut, for no reason, before pushing me up the flight of stairs. I assumed he figured it would be fun to make me walk up the stairs, and give me a nudge every so often so that I slipped and had no way of protecting myself because my hands were tied behind my back. He'd watch me struggle a bit and then he'd eventually help me up. The other three took the elevator instead, and got the room ready for the interrogation. All I could think of was getting my hands free of their bindings, and wiping that sick grin off the guys face. The man pushed me into a dark room and sat me down in a chair cuffing my feet to the chair legs, so I wouldn't be able to escape, I wouldn't even try if I could. This opportunity was golden. A light flashed on and blinded me, I had to blink a couple of time and move my head to the side, the 'sicko' hadn't taken my hands out of their bindings yet and I had no way to block the light from my eyes. When I adjusted I saw a young man sitting across from me, behind him looked to be a two-way mirror. The man glanced up; he had a lazy look in his eyes. He had spiky silver hair and wore the same outfit as the other men, but had his jacket un-zipped to show a t-shirt that read police in big white block letters. He was reviewing some documents, most likely on me. He gave a sigh and finally sat right up, he looked ready to speak.

"My name is officer Hateke, and anything you say can and will be used against you" in an almost muttering tone he said. "So Uzimaki Naruto is it?" he said, glancing back down at the files and shuffling through a couple more papers. I was surprised the folder wasn't larger, I've been a pretty bad young man and to have a folder that small was insulting.

"Yeah that's me," I said, annoyed while adjusting my arms, they were sore from the cuffs, which these jerks still hadn't removed. The smoking woman finally noticed and came into the room, and un-did them for me. "Thanks doll face." I guess she didn't like my remarks because she hit the chair forward so I fell into the table and had to push my self back up. She smirked back at me before leaving the room.

"So who are your companions in this screwed up family of yours?" he said, bringing my attention back to him, my family, one of the biggest mobster families running this here joint and me. It pissed me off, this ignorant dick talking about things he didn't even know about, or even understand. I may be betraying my tight family, but that doesn't mean this guy could talk smack about them.

"You know, that's not a very nice thing to say about a persons family," I said, annoyed. I looked up at him, and met his one eye, because the other was covered some reason. "What happened to your eye, one of my 'brothers' rip it out of that smug head of yours?" He chuckled and straightened in his seat.

"I love dealing with scum shits like you, who eventually rat out their friends and family because they no longer can take it. Shit like you don't care about anything else, except your selves." he said with a fake smile, leaning in so that are face were just inches apart. I cocked an eyebrow this guy is a dick.

"Why should I tell you anything?" I said, not budging or breaking the contact between our eyes.

"Look kid its not you were after, its Zabuza, if you can tell us as much as possible about this guy, you'll be paid and kept in police guard, now tell me all you know about this cock-shit that call you a father " he said. I leaned back in my chair as far as possible, since I was cuffed to it, and thought about what he said. These people were falling right into my little trap. The guy was right, all I thought about was my self, and if I was going to get out of here with a large sum of money and high safety, just for ratting out the pricks I now call a family, then so be it. I glanced down at my hands, and realized I was most likely going to feel guilty for rating them out, but then again if anyone of those sorry fuckers were in here and given the same deal, they'd rat them out too. I know what you're thinking, families stick together no matter what. But you don't know my family. I sighed,

" This is going to be a long night," I said to myself staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and imagined that I was sitting on a Mexican beach drinking cocktails and that all this bullshit was finally done, but it was far from over. All I could think about was she, and how much I wish I could see her. Those fuckers will regret, what they did to her, I looked back at the 'fed' and leaned forward again in the chair, "Where should we get start then?"

To be continued…


End file.
